playro2fandomcom-20200214-history
Thief
Description Thieves are professional combatants that handle poison, disguises and assassinations. They poison their opponents and trick their enemies by hiding in the shadows. They can change jobs to either Assassin or Rogue once level 25 is achieved. Skills 'Hide Tree' Hiding Description: 'Hide yourself in the shadows. The first attack skill used during Hiding state also inflicts twice the damage. While hiding, your movement speed will be reduced. Dark Illusion '''Description: '''Inflict physical attack damage by attacking the enemy from behind. This skill always applies as a critical hit. Meteor Assault '''Description: '''Cause a shock wave on the surface to inflict attack damage of 23% to maximum 3 surrounding enemies. 'Combo Tree Double Attack Description: 'Attack enemy to inflict attack damage of 25%. Using this skill give you one combo point. Do note that the total damage of this skill is spread over two separate attacks. Combo Training '''Description: '''Use skills that obtain combo points to obtain additional 1 combo point. Mark of Genocide '''Description: '''Increases Critical Hit probability of all Party and Attack Squad members for 30min. Cross Impact '''Description: '''Attack enemy and inflict damage. 'DPS Tree Deadly Blow '''Description: '''Strike the enemy with a Deadly Blow to inflict attack damage. Consume all combo points to inflict additional damage for each combo point consumed. Dagger Throwing '''Description: '''Throw knife to a far away enemy to inflict attack damage. Poisoning Weapon '''Description: '''Dip weapon in poison to poison target when used in attacks. Inflicts additional damage every 2 seconds for 20 seconds. Strategies The Thief class is perhaps one of the more flexible classes when it comes the stats. The INT stat does not affect the Thief class at all and the WIS stat only affects the amount of SP your character has which rarely will be a problem (you will more likely run out of HP long before you can run out of SP). Aside from that, players have the freedom to increase STR, AGI and VIT to suite their play styles. Given the Thief's faster attack speed and Double Stab skill, increasing AGI may be more beneficial as it increases the character's Crit rate but again, it's entirely up to the player's play style. As far as skills are concerned, Hide is a very useful skill when crossing dungeons filled with dangerous monsters. Since Thieves only can deal AOE damage once they've unlocked Meteor Assault which is at the bottom of the Hide Skill Tree, Thieves are generally ill-equipped to handle multiple monsters at the same time. Coupling that with the Thief's high evade & moderate defense and HP, it is most ideal for Thieves to handle monsters one by one as opposed to as a group. Deadly Blow is a must for all Thieves as it is the only skill available to them that consumes combo points and will be a major source of damage. Personally, I prefer using Double Attack over Cross Impact since Double Attack's cooldown is significantly shorter and Cross Impact's damage is only slightly higher than that of Double Attack. Category:Class Category:1st Level Class